Discovery new edited version
by Lanie Trace
Summary: Season 4 of Smallville takes flight.
1. Discovery Chapter 1

**Discovery**

**By Lanie Trace (lindalee)**

**This is post Covenant fiction. Based on the Smallville series on WB. Characters created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. Based on the Superman Characters originally created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. **

If I am hitting on anyone's ideas, or if someone else is writing a similar storyline. Contact me; I'd love to collaborate.

**Clearing the Cobwebs**

Lex wakes up. Am I in a hospital or not? I can't seem to focus. All of these thoughts are pounding in my head.

"You're awake. That's good." A female voice comes closer to him.

Lex tries to ask, "Where am I?" but his speech is slurred.

"Metropolis Medical Center. Do you remember what happened?" the voice asks. "Do you remember me?" She walks up to his bedside and turns on a small amount of light.

"Janine." Lex smiles with relief; at least it's not the enemy. "Things are kind of hazy."

"Where to start?" she says

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not glad to see you." Lex's speech is becoming clearer, and he can focus now.

"I'm not glad to be here." Janine answers, "What's the last thing you recall?" She tries not to think about the middle of the night call she received in London.

"My father being denied bail." Lex answers.

"That was over two months ago, Lex" Janine knows that will go over like a brick wall.

"What!" Lex shouts, "That's a really bad joke, Janine."

"I wish I were joking." She says cautiously

"You look exhausted, have you slept at all." Lex asks in a calmer voice.

"It's been rough, you are damn lucky Alexander." She uses his full name. "I'm going to have the nurses call the doctor in. I'll be right back." She turns to leave.

"Chloe, Clark and Lana are they okay."

"I'll tell you after we talked to the doctor."

"Janine, I care about these people, please tell me." Lex attempts to sit up and realizes he can't feel his legs. He presses both hands down to see if they are still there.

"You still have your legs. The poison attacked your nervous system; if your unusual condition didn't exist you would be dead. That's why you are damn lucky" Janine answers him.

"Please Janine. Tell me what has happened." Lex not use to pleading to get what he wants, but he will try anything right now.

"This is against my better judgment, and no they are not okay. It's bad. I will tell you everything after the doctor is here. I promise." Janine leaves Lex to fume over the little news she has given him.

She hates to see Lex this way. 'He can act so like his father when he's this angry' she thinks to herself.' I have to help him through this, mom would want that.' She heads down the hallway to the nurse's station. "He's awake. Could call Dr Lane?" she asks the head nurse Jennifer.

"Maggie, Let's go ahead and get vitals, too." Jen tells her student nurse.

"That might not be a good idea, right now. I could not get away from him without telling something happened to his friends." Janine tells both of them.

"I'll do it." Jen gets up and comes with Janine.

Lex is attempting to sit up in the bed, when Jen and Janine arrive. "Damn him, Janine. Damn him straight into the river Styx." Lex snarls. "Fill me in, all of it. I'm not waiting on a doctor to come." Janine knew all too well to whom Lex was talking about, she cursed him long ago, after chasing her mother away from Lex.

"He did wake up on the wrong side of the bed." Jen comments. "How about I take vitals first, so that maybe the doctor won't put us both out."

"If you must." Lex snaps.

"You will recover Mr. Luthor, you are a lucky man. One because you survived and two because you have a loyal friend." Jen tells while taking his pulse. "His vitals are not good, but considering what he is feeling right now, I have the doctor take into account."

She smiles and finishes her work. Janine and Lex are alone again.

"Fill me in." Lex says quietly. Janine knows when he gets quiet its never a good sign. "I want to know all of it. Don't kid glove me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Janine answers and takes a deep breath. "Chloe Sullivan and her father Gabe were killed in a gas explosion at the safe house. You know that you were poisoned. Clark has been missing since before the attempt on you and Chloe. There is some sad news about Clark's father Jonathan. He is in a coma. The doctor's are keeping in it. His body suffered some kind of electrical charge and they are still trying to figure out what happened." She finishes and waits for Lex to process the news.

"Does my father know what has happened? How successful his plans were?" Lex rhetorically and sarcastically comments.

"I'm sure he does. He has asked about you and wants me to come see him." Janine answers anyway.

"You haven't given him the satisfaction." Lex smirks

"Not a chance in hell." Janine answers and Lex finally smiles. "You know the more you two go at each other the more alike you become."

"Someone else said that to me, not too long ago in fact." Lex answers and she sees the pain in his eyes.

"You really shouldn't have had that room." Janine looks at her friend.

"How did you know about?" Lex flatters on the question.

"I have checked on the Kents, Martha is very nice and very strong. She told me.

Although she didn't say it out right I think she believes that is part of the reason Clark has disappeared. I didn't have the heart to tell her, he maybe lost completely."

"You think my father has him somehow? Or he is dead?" Lex comments

"Yes, Terrence cannot find a trace of the young man being anywhere and Jonathan was found at the caves." Janine adds.

"Lionel has him." Lex answers and for a moment he looks almost terrified. "Lana?"

"She's okay, her aunt called her as soon as she knew about Chloe. She has come by several times to sit with you." Janine touches his arm. The door open and Dr Lane comes in.

"Everyone is thinking how miraculous your recovery is, I say that a bunch of, well I am glad you are awake. Now to the issue of your paralysis." Dr. Lane is very straightforward like most specialists. He normally doesn't have patients, however Lex provided him a challenge even he could not resist. And being that Janine's mother was a good friend to his wife; he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. "We do not know if it is permanent or not, your nervous system has been recovering slowly."

"When will you know, Doctor?" the coldness of Lex's voice could be felt.

"Considering your unusual condition with the elevated white blood cells, I can't even predict. It's unheard of recovering from this. You are a fascinating study, Mr. Luthor." Dr. Lane adds.

"Please use Lex, right now Mr. Luthor doesn't inspire me to be civil." Lex snaps with his voice and eyes almost frozen.

"I can do that." Dr. Lane not happy about he patient telling him what to do. 'That's what I get for helping with this.' He thinks and smiles.

"Do you have any other information on my condition? I am going home to recover." Lex comments

"That's not really a good idea. You may need the care we can give you here." Dr Lane comes back.

"I wasn't asking about whether I am going home. I asked what other information you have on my condition." Lex snaps with his eyes flaming. Janine thinks 'Here we go. The monster is loose and on a rampage.'

"Again, that's really not a good idea." Dr Lane snaps back angry. 'Spoiled as my little girl' he thinks 'That's what I get for helping you and giving her anything she wants.'

"Again, I didn't ask. I am going home." Lex is growing angrier about the whole conversation.

"Compromise? Gentlemen." Janine comes in to save Dr. Lane. "How about we see how Lex does over a week and then if everything is stable he can go home with 24 hour care."

She gives Lex the 'don't make me pull what my mother and yours use to do' look. Lex looks at her knowing he needs to wait for that battle.

"I guess we can try that." Lex answers and gives Janine his best 'evil eye' to which Janine only smiles. She has never been afraid of Lex, even when she saw him after he lost all his hair.

"Fine." Dr. Lane relents to the young woman who could tumble a building with one look if she put her mind to it. 'I hope that young man, knows what he's got by the tail' he smiles and leaves the room. He needed some fresh air after that.

Friday rolls around and Lex continues to improve. He is able to walk with crutches. Dr Lane allows him to be released with 24-hour care, and that Janine will call if anything changes for the better or worse. They are traveling by limo back to the mansion. Lex turns to Janine, who is typing on her PDA. "What is it?" Lex asks.

"Terrence has found some interesting facts about your father and his involvement in the Kent's adoption of Clark. Were aware he set the whole thing up?" Janine is completely baffled.

"Strange things happen around my father." Lex's answer was a vague as ever.

"Hmm. I think I have found someone who can assist us with the case against your father, if you still want to continue." Janine adds because she has two people ready to help testify and one has a great deal of information on Lionel before he was the billionaire.

"You have to ask." Lex snaps.

"Good. They are waiting for us at the mansion." She says putting up her PDA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
At Smallville Medical Center Martha sits with Jonathan. _He is still in a coma. The doctors do not know if he will recover. Martha I don't know if Kara or Jor-El had something to do with this. I just wishes that Clark would come to her._ Tears start to come down her face. Lana comes in.  
  
"Mrs. Kent. I brought you something to eat, please try." _I have been trying to get her to eat every time I come down from Metropolis._ _Staying with Nell, since Chloe's death, I feel like I have lost a sister.  
_  
"I just don't feel like it. I can't" Martha answers.  
  
"At least drink this." Lana pours some tea from a thermos. "It's green tea."  
  
"Thank you, but Lana you don't have to come everyday. You should be enjoying your time. You should be in Paris." Martha can't finish, she sobs in her hands.  
  
"I can go to Paris later. I need to be here for Chloe and Clark. If nothing else, I owe them that." Lana trying to push her own tears aside. They sit together.  
  
**At Metropolis Federal Prison**

Lionel has made himself comfortable in his cell. Somehow his lawyers have made it possible for him to have access to a laptop. He has also found a way to message his partners. He has just gotten an email.  
  
From: M2 To: M1  
  
L at mansion with JJ CS and GS confirmed deaths 

JK still coma 

CK still at large  
  
"Damn it." Lionel states to the screen. "He cannot find Clark Kent. What am I paying for?" A door opens and Lionel turns off the laptop.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Luthor. I have you lunch." One of the guards Lionel has in his pocket, so to speak. Harry slips him whatever Lionel Luthor wants.  
  
"Thank you. Harry." Lionel steps back from the door so that Harry can come in. None of the other guards seem to care what these two are doing. It is business as usual for Lionel Luthor.  
  
Back at the mansion the limo is pulling up to the gate. "Just so you aren't totally shocked. It's Perry White and Helen Bryce." Janine waits for that lat name to hit Lex.  
  
"Helen? She has tried to kill me twice. You know that." Lex turns furious and veins popping out from his neck.  
  
"Of course, I know. That's why Terrence is sitting on them both. Still worried." Janine smirks back  
  
"She fooled me. Remember." Lex answers  
  
"I'm not that easily fooled, remember." Janine reminds Lex.  
  
Anymore on Clark's whereabouts and how is Jonathan?" Lex asks finally ready to know. "What about my father?"  
  
"Your father has a new hairstyle." Janine jokes, "He also has new friends in low places." She adds on a serious note. "The fact that I am in the same country with him, much less the same state, is more that I ever wanted again. Since mother's funeral, I thought I was going to have my days in London or Paris. _Guess I have bad karma after all_. We will have to watch all of our witnesses and friends. As for Clark there isn't anything other news than what Terrence found about the adoption. Jonathan Kent is still in a coma. His farm is suffering; there was a vandal loose, set fire to part of the pasture. I have some people watching, but I thought you might want to make the olive branch to Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Definitely, don't want to lose anything or anyone to that man." Lex answers.  
  
The limo pulls past the gate. The staff has been replaced with hand picked professionals, by Janine. She introduces Lex to each of them. Carl and Dave get the luggage and supplies. Janine and Lex go into his office/study/the war room, as Janine calls it.  
  
Helen and Perry sit quietly waiting. They are both exhausted. Terrence is, of course sitting with his back to the wall and his eyes on both. He gets up only to greet Lex and Janine.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Helen. Want to try to kill me?" Lex smirks  
  
"Not yet." Helen comes back.  
  
"I do." Perry finally speaks up. "Plenty of weapons here." He gestures to the wall where two broad swords hang.  
  
"Enough." Janine says. "This is about keeping all of us alive. You both know how powerful Lionel can be. So does Lex, Terrence and I, it's the rest of the world still blinded."  
  
"Agreed, if anyone gets to kill anything. It's me." Terrence adds with a smile.  
  
Terrence is a former Secret Service man; and he knows more about things that don't exist than anyone in the room. He has been apart of Janine's life since the attempted kidnapping when she was 11. That's what you get being friends with Lex. His mother, Lillian handpicked Terence to take care of Janine after that day. He has become a fixture in her life. He has also been gathering information from every source he has. He has put it together for Janine. He waits patiently.

**In the Caves**

Clark wakes up from what he thinks is a strange dream. He finds himself in the caves and begins to remember what happened. He looks for his dad, but he's not there. He takes off in a flash to the farm. Clark cannot believe his eyes, there is a huge burn in the ground, he knows what it means and becomes angry. He, now realizes he isn't wearing anything. He goes inside and dresses quickly all while shouting for his parents. "Mom! Dad!" he goes all through the house, the barn, and the he sees the truck is there but not his mother's car. It takes seconds for all of this to happen, and the men patrolling the farm for Janine, are heading to the house  
  
Clark calling for his parents and asks just sees a man. "Who the hell are you?" Clark says taking a swing.  
  
"A friend." He answers.  
  
"I don't know you." Clark is about to take another swing.  
  
"You do know Dr. Swann." He ducks. Clark stops cold.  
  
'Really, I am a friend. You have friends who are worried and people searching for you. That's not the worst news. I came up." Then more people arrive, Clark is feeling a little dizzy. The first man ducks out of sight of the other men. "Don't tell them anything." He says quietly.  
  
"Are you Clark Kent?" one of the three men asks him  
  
"Yes." Clark is regaining control. "Where are my parents?"  
  
"Your dad is at Smallville Medical Center. I will take you there." Another man tells him.  
  
"Let's go." Clark says. The man calls on a two way and a hummer comes up and Clark gets in with this stranger.  
  
Clark keeps his guard up, since he doesn't know whom to believe. They arrive at Smallville Medical Center and Clark listens for his mother. He hears her crying and follows it. He stands at the door looking at both his mother and Lana, then to his dad.  
  
The man loses sight of Clark, he thinking _How did he get away from me? _Then he sees the young man standing outside his father hospital room and he watches and waits. Janine said keep an eye on him, but not to crowd him. Clark opens the door.

**In a unknown location**

****  
In a private hospital, a young woman is recovering from burns and a concussion. She has not been conscious and she had no identification when she was brought in. That same day a middle-aged man was also brought in with severe 3rd degree burns. He is in critical condition. The doctors do not expect him to live much longer. The fact that they were both brought here, and survived the accident amazed everyone. They really hope the young woman will regain consciousness and help them identify her and the other man.  
  
She opens her eyes and tries to move. _'Why can't I move?'_ she asks herself. _'What's wrong?_ Then she begins to remember what happened._ 'Where's dad? What about Clark? And Lex? And Lana?'_ Her mind tumbles with questions and fear. She cannot move, and she wonders if Lionel has her. The door opens and a nurse comes in, "You're awake, finally." The nurse presses the intercom. The doctors and some other nurses come in.  
  
"What happened?" she asks her voice is raspy and it hurts to speak.  
  
"We were going to ask you that?" the doctor answers "Your throat will be sore, we just took you off a ventilator 2 days ago."  
  
"Where's my dad?" asking the question before she thought. _'That could put us in more danger.'  
_  
"I'm not going to lie to you. The man you came in with is not doing very well. He suffered 3rd degree burns on at least 80% of his body." The doctor tells her  
  
"Oh no!" she starts to cry.  
  
"Maybe if he hears your voice, he'll want to fight. I will try to arrange for you to see him." the doctor trying to help both patients._ 'I just hope it means something to both.'_ He thinks, "Can you tell us your name?"  
  
"I don't know, I just know that he's my dad." She was now trying to think about keeping herself and her dad safe if she could. _'I can't trust anyone right now. I_ _hope none of them thought I was lying which is very hard when hooked up to monitors.  
_  
"Maybe after you have had some time to gather your thoughts, its been almost 3 months since you were brought in here." The doctor answers and tells the nurses to monitor her vitals and he will go she how her dad is doing. He thinks _'She's lying. What makes her so afraid? I will deal with that as it comes? Now to call the people that brought them in, maybe I shouldn't? I will think about that some more.'_ He goes to the burn unit and makes arrangements for the young woman to see her dad.

Lana looks up as the door opens. She cannot believe her eyes, its Clark but he looks different. He appears very angry and very hurt. Just then Martha looks up from her hands, she cannot move._' Is he really there?'_ she thinks _'I'm losing my mind.'  
_  
"Clark, are you okay? Oh that's a stupid question." Lana gets up to and heads towards him. Clark puts his hand up. She stops. He moves to his mother's side and takes her hands in his.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Clark says. "What happened?" He may be a boy, but he was beginning to look and act like a man to her.  
  
"Oh, Clark." Martha can only say that and she starts sobbing on her son's shoulder.  
  
He reaches out his other hand and takes his father's. There is a warmth the pass through him. He remembers this warmth. He felt it just before he woke up in the caves. It passed to Jonathan and he starts to stir. This action surprises both mother and son. Jonathan opens his eyes and smiles.  
  
"You're safe." father whispers to son.  
  
"I'm safe, now." Clark answers. Lana is heading out the door. She is giving the family their space. "Lana, don't leave. It's okay. I'm glad you're here, but what about Paris?" Clark collects his thoughts. He also remembers Lex and Lana at the airport. A look pf pain crosses his face.  
  
"Clark, are you okay?" Martha sounds terrified.  
  
"I am now." He smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder pulling her close to him. "I am now." They sit, afraid to move.

**Back at the mansion**

Terrence gets a page. He hands the pager to Janine, who hands in over to Lex. Lex almost drops it.  
  
_The message reads:  
  
Clark Kent found. At SMC w/parents.  
_  
"He's alive. I should have known my father couldn't kill him." Lex smiles with satisfaction.  
  
"That's good and bad." Terrence adds.  
  
"I know. They will need protection and Clark won't accept it from me." Lex continues to think _how I can help without it being known.  
_  
"Terrence, see what you can arrange. Lex and I have the little guppies under control." Janine is giving an order?  
  
"Janine." Terrence responds  
  
"I can take care of things, besides we will need Clark. Make friends, not enemies." Janine reminds him. He turns and goes out the door.  
  
"That's a first. He leaves you alone with a killer and me?" Lex teases  
  
"Let's just say for arguments sake, I can kill you, just as easy as Lionel. What will it be?" Janine snapping a strange comeback to Lex.  
  
"You have changed." Lex comments  
  
"Exactly. Now back to business. Mr. White, you did do quite a through job on Lionel, though you never published it. This could be his undoing and if you had done it. It could have prevented a number of needless deaths." Janine says handing Perry a copy of the file that has kept him from being dead himself.  
  
"How did you get this?" Perry is frightened and shocked.  
  
"I have money, therefore power. Isn't it wonderful." Janine plays coy.  
  
"Well, what do you need me for? This will pretty much fry Lionel." Perry adds putting the file on the coffee table in front of him  
  
"The prosecution wants you to testify as to the sources and validity of this information. The defense would be able to suppress it, otherwise." Janine already knew and had the prosecution working with her.  
  
"Then why am I here?" Helen asks, "You really don't need me."  
  
"Actually, since you sold Lionel an unusual item, you are a wildcard and I will have you helping us out or dead. The choice is yours."  
  
"What do you not know, Janine?" Lex pipes up. _This is scary, she know about the blood sample, does she know who it belongs to, and where in the hell is she getting all of this information.  
_  
"You have your secrets Lex, I have mine." Janine decides to take the vague approach.  
  
"We will see about that." Lex is now angry.  
  
"Good, you are going to need that anger." Janine smiles. _'You're showing your hand Lex, I know you better than anyone, even my mother.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
Martha explains to Clark what has gone on in his absence. He is devastated about Chloe's death. "If I had been here I might have been able to save her." Clark whispers to his mother. He realizes that almost 3 months have passed since he left. "What about Lionel? Is he still in jail?" Clark asks his mother.  
  
"No, you should not blame yourself, how could you have known what Lionel was planning. I know if you could have you would have done everything for Chloe. Yes, Lionel is still in jail." Martha comforts him as best she can. 'Carrying the world on his shoulders like Atlas.' "I don't know if you want to hear more, but Lionel tried to kill Lex as well, he is doing better. A woman named Janine has been in contact with me. She seems very nice. I asked her not to bring Lex around us, after what happened before. And when you are ready? I need to know where you have been. Jonathan could tell me anything when I found him. Have you been to the farm? Did you see the burned pasture? Do you know what it means? I'm sorry I haven't had any answers. I even contacted Dr. Swann to help me."  
  
"I will answer all of your questions in time. I just need some." Clark answers with his voice trailing off. He sees Lana talking to someone. "Do you know who that is?" He turns to his mother. Clark does not trust everything he sees and doesn't want to leave his parents to find Dr. Swann and to see if he has any answers.  
  
"No, I have not seen him before." Martha senses the worry in her son.  
  
"Clark and Martha, This is Terrence West. I met him when I was visiting Lex at the hospital. He owns a private security company. He'd like to help. He already knows about most it. Janine is a friend of his." Lana could feel Clark's eyes turning daggers before her.  
  
"I am sure that you want nothing to do with Lex Luthor. I can understand that. I also see you can take care of yourself. I'd like to help with taking care of your parents if you will let me." Terrence knows that look. He has dealt with angry young men before. "I want to help as does Janine. I know that something happened between you and Lex. Janine told me." He continues.  
  
"I don't want anyone around my family, but those I know." Clark stands up and he finds that he is the same height as Terrence. 'I know I can take him, but not here.' "Please tell your friends, Thank you, but we will be fine." Clark walks away with his mother, only to see the same man he first saw at the farm. "Go stay with dad, please."  
  
"Why?" Martha sees the other man and feels a chill. Clark looks at her, he is pleading with his eyes for her to go away for now. She goes towards her husband's room and waits outside the door. Afraid to let Clark get out of sight again.  
  
"Who are you?'" Clark demands. "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"Like I said before, I am a friend." The man answers.  
  
"I don't believe you or trust you." Clark answers. He wished that they weren't all these people around. He could take care of this and scare the man off and away from his parents.  
  
"I was afraid it would come to this." The man pulls out his cell and dials a number. "Why do you ask him if I am a friend or not." Clark holds the phone up to his ear and hears a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Kal-El, you must be refusing my friend's assistance at this time." Dr Swann says. Clark turns and walks away. His mother is now more worried.  
  
"I prefer that you don't use that name. Especially this way." Clark snaps  
  
"No one can monitor this call. I received your mother's request for help. I wish I could have come myself, but you understand. I am glad you are okay. You have met my friend. He has been trying to find you and who has been supplying information to Lionel. Use caution. I can describe him. He is 6' and brown on brown with a scar on his face, where his lip was spilt open your family will be safe, you have my word." Dr Swann finishes. "Also my daughter is coming. I have told none of them your secret. I would not betray you." The doctor hangs up.  
  
"Here." Clark hands the man his phone.  
  
"May I help you, now." He asks  
  
"I don't trust you. I do trust him. We will see." Clark answers  
  
"Clark who was that on the phone?" Martha asks  
  
"I will tell you later, let's see what the doctors have to say about dad." Clark and Martha walk down the hall to his father's room.  
  
The doctors cannot explain it. They are relieved to see Jonathan doing better. "He needs to stay just a few more days. I want to make sure." The doctor leaves.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Martha demands  
  
"Dr Swann." Clark answers, "He says he's sorry he couldn't come himself but his friend and his daughter are here to help. I am guessing that Janine is his daughter. She is friends with Lex and that is a concern." He adds, "I don't know what to believe or who? I am just glad that you and dad are here."  
  
"I think I speak for both of us, we are glad you are here." Jonathan says looking at Martha.  
  
"Completely glad." Martha takes his hand and holds out her other for Clark to take.  
  
"We will figure out the rest together." Jonathan adds. "We're going to get through this."  
  
"Mom, what about Chloe, where is she, was she buried, I don't even know what to ask." Clark sits down in dismay. Lana is walking and hears Clark asking about Chloe.  
  
"There wasn't much left. Nell helped me and we had them cremated. I thought of a place she would want to be, and it's only place I could think of the 'Daily Planet' building. That would be breaking the law." Lana answers  
  
"She would want to be there for sure." Clark smiles. _'Lana does know Chloe very well.'  
_  
"Clark, its not my place, I do think you should reconsider Terrence's offer." Lana adds "No! And don't bring it up again." Clark snaps. Lana looks frightened, then she realizes what he is angry about. "Lex was just saying 'good-bye' Clark. That's all. I'm sorry it hurt you, but you didn't show up, I had to get a ride from the shuttle."  
  
"Yeah, I had some business I needed to take care of, I am angry at Lex about something else." Clark turns cold.  
  
"Okay." Lana _'I know you are lying, why can't you stop and tell me the truth.'_ "I will leave. I am glad you are feeling better, Mr. Kent." Lana walks out  
  
"What was that?" Jonathan asks _'This isn't my son, he would intentionally hurt those he loves.'_ "I'm waiting, Clark.'  
  
"She'll only get hurt the closer she is to me. Don't you agree?" Clark looks up at his dad. _'You got in Jor-El's way and almost died because of it'  
_  
"You didn't have to be so cold." Martha chimes in and shakes her head.  
  
"She wouldn't leave otherwise. I love her and I have always been in love with her. I don't want what is happening to dad to possible happen to her." Clark answers _'There I said, maybe now they will understand.'  
_  
Both his parents realize he has grown up even more and much better than they hoped. "I made a choice son. It was my decision." Jonathan just wanted to be clear.  
  
A week has passed. Martha and Clark bring Jonathan home. "This place has seen better days." He says looking at his farm. "I have a lot of work ahead of me, I hope you're up to it too, son." He turns to Clark.  
  
"You are to rest, doctor's and wife's orders." Martha adds.  
  
"Don't worry dad, I have it back in shape in no time." Clark _I'd rather be working than answering questions right now. _Clark comforts himself with idea of work. He isn't ready to even think about what happened with Jor-El.  
  
"Clark" his mother voices snaps him back "could you carry in the groceries and supplies for me?"  
  
"Sure, Take dad inside, I'll be right there." Clark answers and gathers his thoughts and the bags. _I'll start with the burned pasture. I can plow it up and turn it over, give the ground a chance to recover.  
_  
Later that night Martha awakens to the sound of the tractor. She gets up to see what I going on. She sees her son plowing under that burned ground and sighs. She makes some tea and waits for him to finish. _No sense in trying to stop him, maybe it will help_. Clark comes in and finds Martha waiting for him at the kitchen table.  
  
"What are you doing running the tractor at 3 am. Is helping at all? Are you ready to talk to me?" Martha waits.  
  
"No, mom. I'm not ready to talk." Clark answers and goes up to shower. He lies on his bed and finally drifts to sleep.  
  
_"Hello, my son. I'm sorry we haven't got much time to talk." It's a soft female voice and the warmth he has felt before comes back.  
  
"What?" he tries to shake the sleep out of his head. "Who are you? Wait I think I know you." Clark is very groggy.  
  
"Yes, you call me your birth mother. I am Lara." She answers. "Are you glad to be back, home?"  
  
"Yes and No." Clark this is a dream "So many bad things have happened. If I had been here I might have been able to help."  
  
"But you will help, just as there is evil there must be good to balance it. Just trust in that." Lara soothing voice is nothing like Jor-El's Clark thinks.  
  
"He is a monster." Clark says angrily. "He will not listen."  
  
"I know you believe that. It's clear with his actions that he would appear as a monster. Please know I love you and I love him. I will find out what is going on. Trust in that and your parents' love. " Lara calming him.  
  
"Neither of you are my parents." Clark says with pain.  
  
"I did mean the Kents, Kal-El, sorry, Clark please tell your parents ' thank you' for me. They have done a wonderful job. I could only wish to do what they do everyday. I miss you still and I will be with you always."  
  
"Thank you for sending me back. He is going to be angry." Clark voices concern.  
  
"Let me deal with Jor-El, I am his wife after all." Lara says, "You're welcome. Be good my son." Clark drifts back to sleep. Clark wakes up and thinks he should tell his parents what happened, at least about Lara.  
_  
"Morning Sleepyhead." Jonathan say sitting at the kitchen counter.  
  
"Morning Clark." His mother kisses his forehead.  
  
"Mom. I'm 18." Clark teases and smiles. _She missed doing that and I missed it, too  
_  
"Its good to see that again. I was afraid you had forgotten how to smile." Jonathan musses up Clark's hair. "Dad, not you too." Clark adds.  
  
"I have something to tell you, please don't ask for more, I'm just not ready." Clark looks at both and they sigh.  
  
"Okay." They both agree.  
  
"Lara, she wants me to thank you for the wonderful job you have done raising me." Clark gives them a minute before finishing. "She is the one who sent me back here. Jor-El may be angry when he finds out." Please no questions. Just give me time.  
  
"We will deal with that together." Jonathan answers. He takes his son's shoulder. "That's what a family does."  
  
"How about breakfast? I kept a plate warm for you and I made blueberry muffins." Martha asks and sees that he needs more time. _Thank you,_ Lara she mouths as she gets the warmed plate out for Clark. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
As the week progress for Clark, it also progress for others. The young woman has yet to reveal her identity. She has made a friend, a volunteer at the hospital. Clair loans her laptop to her new friend, who she has dubbed as 'Nancy' after her favorite teen detective, Nancy Drew. She is always looking up stuff. She is smart and blonde. And seems to know the best gossip, what better name to call her. However, 'Nancy' is worried about her dad and if Clair might be a threat or plant from Lionel. Even worse she could just get hurt because she was in the way. I hope it doesn't come to that.  
  
"How are you doing 'Nancy Drew'?" Clair comes in with a copy of the 'Daily Planet', her laptop bag, and a double cappuccino. She is a petite brunette, and has bright green eyes, it the first thing you notice about her. "Don't let the nurses or Doc Peter catch you with this." Clair hands over the cup.  
  
"You know I am not a strawberry blonde." Nancy says taking a big sip. "Oh Clair. You are the best. I don't know how I will be able to repay you."  
  
"Don't offend me." Clair gives an indigent sniff. "On to more serious news, how's the parental unit today?" Clair pulls out pack of gum and puts on the table.  
  
"He's doing good, breathing on his own, now." Nancy takes a little gasp and tries to hide her tears on the inside. Clair climbs on the bed next to her.  
  
Clair thinks She acts so tough. I know something it up. I just have to wait for her to trust me. She attempts to change the subject. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Nancy asks. What is she up to now?  
  
"Tad is a single man." Clair announces proudly of the detective work she has done. Tad is the PT that's been helping Nancy recover.  
  
"I know." Nancy answers back.  
  
"How? Never mind. You are 'Nancy Drew' aren't you?" Clair comments, "I will back by later, do I need to smuggle in anything?"  
  
"Something chocolate or sweet? I don't care." Nancy has been allowed any caffeine by doctor's orders. I'm really good at following orders. a smile crosses her face as she thinks of Pete and Clark. I hope they are okay, for real. Maybe there's news today.  
  
"I will see what I can do." Clair is heading out the door. "Better hide that cup. Doc Peter's on his way." Nancy hides the cup and grabs a stick of gum, chewing furiously.  
  
"Doctor, How you doing?" Nancy asks. Doctor Peters has been taking care of her father and watching her.  
  
"Very good, and how are you doing?" He looks over the chart. "I think you'll be ready to leave pretty soon. How does that feel?" He asks her I know there's got to be friends and family missing you and your dad.  
  
"A little scared, where would I end up." Nancy feels a sense of relief and panic.  
  
"I'm sure Clair and her family would be happy to help your transition." Doctor Peter comments. You two are like sisters anyway.  
  
"What about my dad?" Nancy asks Careful Chloe, you don't want to give too much information.  
  
"The fact that he has not regained consciousness is a concern. I'm not sure he will. I can only hope and pray that his body can repair the damage. I wish I had better news." He says to her. If she would just trust me, I might be able to help her. "I will be back by after your therapy session. Don't surf too much, all right Nancy."  
  
"I won't." she answers.  
  
Clair has to come from money; she has this type of laptop and its set up for wireless applications. Or she is a Lionel plant? Wish I could tell.  
  
**That afternoon**  
  
"Hey, look what I found." Clair pops her head into Nancy's room. There's a box in her hand.  
  
"What?" Nancy asks I hope its ice cream. I could really go for that.  
  
"Chocolate and Mint Chocolate Ice Cream." Clair pulls off the box. "Viola. But you better eat fast its starting to melt. She hands it over to Nancy.  
  
"Thanks." Nancy digs into the dessert. How does she know?  
  
"I was expecting more of a response." Clair adds, "So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Nancy takes another bite. "This is heaven." She's now trying to cover up.  
  
"You know that 'nothing' doesn't work for me as an answer. So tell me or I'll take the ice cream back." Clair teasing reaches for it. Nancy turns and continues to devour it.  
  
"No, you can't have it." Nancy smiles  
  
"Come on, whatever it is? You know you can tell me." Clair says climbing into the bed beside Nancy. "Give."  
  
"Dr. Peters says I maybe ready to be released soon. I don't have anywhere to go." Nancy answers and sighs  
  
"That good news, freedom don't you remember it. All the caffeine a body can handle." Clair has a smile and jokes to her friend. Come on trust me.  
  
"I know, but my dad. You know." Nancy answers I so want to tell you, but I don't know if I can trust you.  
  
"Okay, I wasn't supposed to say anything until my dad was here. I think you deserve to know." Clair gets up and pulls some paper and newspaper article out of her bag. She hands them to Nancy and lets her go through them. Nancy's eyes grow wider by the minute.  
  
There is an article about Lionel Luthor's bail hearing and the explosion that killed Gabe and Chloe Sullivan. We're not dead. The obituary notice and memorial services announcements. She sees pictures of Sam and Lois Lane at the service. She sees Lana with some other guy. She sees pictures of Pete. Clark is nowhere in sight. Is he dead or is he in hiding? Then she reads the news article about the missing Clark Kent and how his father has been in the hospital in coma. "Oh my, Clark." She blurts out before she thinks.  
  
"I've known all along who you really are? My dad was the agent assigned to protect at the safe house. Most of the staff knows as well and you are safe here. You see Chloe this is a place we take injured agents or witnesses. It's a hospital for the witness protection program." Clair finishes her statement and waits for the news to sink in. "I just wanted you to know that you and your dad are safe here."  
  
"Are you really who you say you are?" Chloe is suspicious and cold.  
  
"Yes my name is Clair Davis. My dad is Jack Davis and he thought I would be able to reach you better than he could. I know what's it like to lose people and what its like to have to hide." Clair answers  
  
"Are you really my age or just some kid looking narc?" Chloe snaps  
  
"Ouch. You have a right to be angry. Yes I'm 18. I graduated from college in May. I'm one of those 'smart pants type girls' and that's why my dad asked for my help." Clair comments. "My dad is coming and will explain things to you. I'll bet you have questions about your friends and family. I can tell you all of them are safe. Even Clark."  
  
"Really?" Chloe thinks. How can I trust you?  
  
"You're probably wondering 'now how can I trust her' aren't you?" Clair happens to be a mind reader.  
  
"Exactly, but for some reason I do. I don't know why." Chloe adds.  
  
"You have good instincts, like me. That's what I like about you 'Nancy Drew'? "Clair smiles hoping to get the wall to come down.  
  
"Is Clark in hiding, like me?" Chloe asks tentatively  
  
"No, he disappeared about the same time. He only just showed up on his family's farm a couple of weeks ago. Right out of the blue. That's weird." Clair tells her  
  
"No, that's Clark Kent." He's safe, but he thinks I'm dead.  
  
"I can't let my friends and family think I'm dead, my dad." Chloe pleads  
  
"It could put all of you in more danger, and its best we keep you dead until the trial." Clair answers and is trying to sway her fears. "They are all being watched and my dad is really good at taking care of people. Trust me, I know it's a lot to ask and a lot to take in right now. I am a friend."  
  
"I really can't let them thinks I'm dead, especially Clark." Chloe says.  
  
"Well your cousin Lois is being a pain. She has been digging into your death, dragging little sis right along with her." Clair tells Chloe  
  
"Can't imagine Lois causing a problem." Chloe smiles Lois is a stubborn as a mule or as the day is long. No, it's both with her. Everyone thinks I'm dead, except Lois?  
  
**The next morning**  
  
Back at the Luthor mansion, Janine is working out and Sheryl Crow's "My Favorite Mistake" is playing. That's about me and Lex. She thinks to herself.  
  
"Planning of taking the title?" Lex asks and watches Janine going through some kickboxing moves. Beautiful and Deadly, just like an asp. Lex laughs at the thought.  
  
"I could. You know." Janine says as she grabs her towel and bottled water.  
  
"I don't doubt it." Lex replies back.  
  
"Good morning, Lex." Terrence comes in. "I have some interesting news about our Mr. Clark Kent. I wanted to double-check it before I said anything. It's true."  
  
"I wish you to would leave that alone." Lex adds. It's hard enough to win back his trust without the two of you dredging up old wounds and rubbing salt in them.  
  
"Well, Let me finish please." Terrence snaps. "Our young man has a friend in Dr. Virgil Swann. But you already knew, didn't you Lex."  
  
"That boy is fascinating and he hope from fire to frying pan. One billionaire to another. And I'll just bet that's what the room was all about, wasn't Lex." Janine taking one last jab.  
  
"Yes, I knew. So did the FBI. What took you so long Terrence." Lex adds his own jab. "I'll be in the "the war room" if you need me." Lex turns and walks out. Lex walks down the hall and down to his office and desk. His phone goes off and Caller-ID flashes 'Kent'. He answers hoping its Clark. Instead it's Martha.  
  
"Hello Lex, Its Martha. I know you want to come by, but its still not a good time." She says.  
  
"Be honest with me Martha, Clark doesn't want anymore to do with me." Lex knows the answer he just wants to try. I will get you back for this dad, I know you gave him the key and told him about it. I haven't done a thing with that room in over a year. I should have said something to him, myself.  
  
"I don't know, Lex. When he is ready to talk I am sure we will all understand." Martha answers as honest as she can without betraying her son and his feelings. Why did you have that room, the stuff, why couldn't you just let it go? Clark would be your friend for life, but not now.  
  
"Did he at least tell you where he has been?" Lex asks not expecting to get a real answer.  
  
"Not yet. But we are giving him time; he is having difficulty with Chloe's death. You know he blames himself." Martha says and I think I've said too much.  
  
"All right. Thank you for calling. Do you need anything?" Lex asks trying the olive branch.  
  
"No, Lex. We will be just fine." Martha answers but wants to scream at him. Why did you have that room? "I'm glad you are better." She was being as civil as she could.  
  
"Remember if you need anything just ask. I will talk to you later." Lex hangs up. Time to visit the monster.  
  
**At the Kent Farm**

Martha looks out her kitchen window at a sight she has been praying for since she found Jonathan and that is the picture of her husband and son together again. Has it been almost three months, school will start soon, how is Clark going to do without Pete or Chloe. What about Lana and that young man that came back with her. Martha hangs her head down, she feels like she is losing what little strength she ahs left. She starts to cry.  
  
_Don't worry. He will be great, just wait and see._  
  
Martha turns around and sees no one is there. But who? The voice is comforting and frightening. How can I hear this? She heads out to the porch. Again she hears the voice _"One mother to another 'I thank you' Martha Kent."_ She looks at Clark. Do you hear it?  
  
"Everything okay?" Jonathan notices a look on Martha's face, but he can't place it.  
  
"Do you hear anything?" she asks and afraid of the answer.  
  
"No, honey. What is it?" Jonathan asks and comes up to her.  
  
"Mom?" Clark listens himself but hears nothing but the cattle and a prop engine off in the distance.  
  
"I swear I heard someone say thank you to me." Martha sits down. "I must be hearing things. "  
  
_"She is not hearing things, I am here with you my son, with you all."_ Lara calls to Clark  
  
"How can you do that?" Clark says that to no one visible.  
  
"Clark?" Jonathan is getting worried now.  
  
"It's Lara, but how?" Clark asks  
  
_"I will explain all to you. Someone is coming. I have to go for now"_ Lara tells Clark.  
  
Lana drives up to the farm. She decides to try again to get through to Clark and tell him about Jason. _I just hope he will listen._

**Leaving the Hospital**

**  
**Chloe and Clair leave the hospital. Chloe is now a brunette, just like her sister Clair. That's what the cover is for both. She is to meet up with her dad. They get to the safe house and Jack begins to relate what happened after the explosion.  
  
"I was scheduled to be at the safe house at 3 pm. When you and your dad didn't show, I started digging and with a friend's resources found out what happened. However I didn't get to the place in time. The fire was in full rage. I figured I had lost both of you. Then I saw your dad; he was really burned all over. I was checking on him and I saw you. I guessed you were closest to the door. It looks like you hit a water pipe, which helped put out some of the flames around you. You were burned on your arms and legs; the head injury worried me the most. "  
  
"I told you, you were hard headed. Taking out a water pipe, and still ticking." Clair adds and hands Chloe some water. She is trying to break the tension in the room.  
  
Where do we go from here?" Chloe asks  
  
"The trial is in two weeks. We will keep you under the radar until then. Clair is going to be her and I have two trusted bodyguards coming up tonight." Jack answers  
  
"Bodyguards are they at least cute?" Clair has her own brand of wit.  
  
"Clair!" her dad looks and smiles. I know she is good at what she does. But I never wanted her to join the FBI, but that didn't deter her at all. She is working as a profiler, except for right now. She's helping her old man. I feel so very old right now.  
  
"Sorry. There is just way too much tension." Clair says and sits down next to him.  
  
"Just so the both of you know, there are two other witnesses. Perry White and Helen Bryce." Jack adds and takes a drink.  
  
"That's good or bad?" Clair asks  
  
"The people they are with I do not trust." Jack answers  
  
"If it helps put Lionel away. I will deal with the people you don't trust. My dad could still die." Chloe getting her feet under her and determined not to let that magnificent bastard win.  
  
"Look out Lionel. Chloe means business." Clair smiles  
  
"Both of you be careful and watch your backs. This man doesn't play by rules." Jack looks to Clair and then to Chloe. "Understood?"  
  
"Yes, completely." Clair answers. "We will be okay."  
  
Chloe notices that Jack is actually young looking. He has a scar on his lip, from it being split. It looks like it was painful, and Clair looks nothing like him. I wonder if she's adopted like Clark. A look of pain crosses Chloe's face.  
  
"Chloe, are you okay?" Clair picks up on all the details.  
  
"Yeah, just a bad memory." Chloe answers.  
  
"I have to get back. I love you." Jack says and kisses Clair on the forehead. "I don't know what he was thinking."  
  
"Go." Clair tells him and locks the door. She checks all entrances and then decides it time for relaxing. If we can that is?  
  
"What was the last comment about?" Chloe asks. Will you trust me, that is?  
  
"How about I make something to eat and we will discuss it?" Clair answers. "I don't know about you but I am starving."  
  
"I am, too." Will you really answer me?  
  
Chloe and Clair head to the kitchen.  
  
"How about Beef and Broccoli?" Clair asks  
  
"Sounds good, can I help?" Chloe asks  
  
"Try to relax." Clair smiles. "And cut this up." Handing her the broccoli.  
  
"You said earlier that you know what is what like to hide and what's its like to lose someone. Will you tell me about that?" Chloe asks  
  
"That's why I am in the law enforcement arena, my mother was ATF. She was killed in the line of duty. The man's name was Morgan Edge. You know the childhood buddy of Lionel Luthor. Now you see why I won't let anything happen to you." Clair answers.  
  
"I see, but aren't you doing the revenge gig." Chloe tells is like it is.  
  
"It was for awhile until I found my natural father. He made me see that I make my own destiny. I am who I am because of where I come from and those who love me." Clair turns. "How is that broccoli coming?"  
  
"Sorry, I will get to work." Chloe answers. Wow. I wasn't expecting that answer. I thought she was adopted. Boy did step in it. Chloe finishes and hands the broccoli to her.  
  
They set the table and Chloe enjoys the meal away from the hospital.  
  
Outside Jack gets to his car and is determined to change the situation in Smallville. I have got to get through to that boy and his steel walls.  
  
Lana walks up to the porch, she notices that Martha is distraught. "Is everything okay?" she looks at Mr. Kent and then to Clark. Clark still looks a little spooked by Lara's ability to talk to him and the fact that she contacted his mother.  
  
"Everything is fine, Lana. Martha has just been through a great deal of stress." Jonathan thinks. Just don't push him Lana, I think he'll run.  
  
"Is there something I can do to help?" Lana offers. Where have you been and look what you have put your mother through? She looks straight at Clark.  
  
"Mom, why don't get you something to drink?" Clark asks.  
  
"That's a good idea, son. Could you bring us all something?" Jonathan says wanting to get Clark separated from Lana. Clark goes inside and Jonathan doesn't mince words to Lana. "I know what you are thinking and you will not tell him or ask him anything? Am I clear? He has been through as much as we have?" Clark is listening to the whole conversation and comes out.  
  
"Dad, its okay. Whatever Lana has to say, she can tell me." Clark looks at his dad. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere.  
  
"Can we talk in private?" Lana asks.  
  
"No, I need to be here." Clark says and he thinks safety in numbers.  
  
"Okay. I met someone in Paris. He came back with me when Nell told me about Chloe and Lex. Then I found you were missing. I know that something happened to you. I wish you could tell me the truth." Lana finishes. Not the way I planned this, but with an audience, it's not easy.  
  
"I wish I knew you could handle the truth." Clark responds. "Lex and I had a disagreement and I forgot about taking you to the airport. I am sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to see you in a clinch with Lex. That really hurt. My friendship with Lex is over, not because of that, but other reasons. I just wanted you to know." Clark takes a breath.  
  
"It was a misunderstanding. He just said good-bye, wished me 'bonne chance' and gave me a hug. He has been a good friend. Like you once were." Lana made that last comment as a dig. I come home and feel like the little pink fairy princess all over again. No. I am not the same girl. "I am not the same person that left Smallville. I will let you decide if you still want to be friends. I am going to finish my senior year here. I am planning to take the editor's job with the 'Torch'. I have already talked to the principal. So we will be working together as friends or co-workers. Just so you know." Lana turns to leave. Why does he still get to me? She gets in her SUV and pulls out of the drive.  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry. I know this hurts, but like you said she could be hurt if she knew the truth. Pete could have died." Martha says.  
  
"I know." Clark walks away.  
  
"Son?" Jonathan calls out.  
  
"I just need some air. I'll be okay and I will be back." Clark answers. He takes off like a shot. He just runs flat out until he reaches the caves and he stops. "WHY?" he shouts to the sky as if it would give him an answer he could understand. "All of those tests, all of this knowledge, what so I can be alone, so I can conquer?"  
  
"Who are you asking?" Lara's voice calls.  
  
"You know who." Clark snaps angrily.  
  
"Yes, its time we all have a talk. Don't you think?" Lara says and a bright light of red, blue and yellow streak through the caves. "Come on my son, let's find out what my husband has been doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**At the Caves:The After******

Clark is in 'The After' it's complete black except for a swirling light of red, blue and yellow. In fact he starts to see multiple swirls all around him. Clark finally remembers what has gone on while he was with Jor-El. He saw his birth parents, their home, their friends and the past. He saw that they were rulers. He saw the wars, famines, and he saw weapons. He began to see the weapons disappear, the wars stopped, the famines stopped. The planet had been at peace for thousands of years, only to die violently. Their atmosphere had been compromised. They tried to repair the damage that their Sun and ancestors had done, but it was too late. His father was a scientist and a prime minister. He was sad to lose his home, but he would not leave it. All of them stayed, but one small infant son, Kal-El. He saw the planet as it exploded around him and his ship.  
  
Clark recovers his senses and quotes the message in the ship.  
  
"On this third planet from the star, Sol. You will be a god among men. They are a flawed race; rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies."  
  
"He wants me to conquer the planet." Clark says to Lara.  
  
"Is that what you think? I don't hear that in the message." Lara says. "I wanted to talk to you myself first. Then we will both talk to Jor-El." Lara's swirl start to take form, she appears before Clark as she once was. She is blonde, with green eyes and she is petite, not tall and nothing like the images of his father he has seen. "I hear that you can help this planet. That may be the mother in me, but that's what I hear."  
  
"How? I mean you have a form?" Clark says confused  
  
"I can in 'The After', but only here." Lara answers and a room appears, it similar to Clark's loft. "Your parents are very proud of you, as am I. Please come sit and let's talk. I'm sorry it too me so long to come, but you see I am here now. And I have something for you." Lara produces a small crystal its blue, then red, then yellow. "The blue is strength, the red is life, the yellow is heart, these are the colors of your family and this shape is the crest." Clark holds it in his hand.  
  
Lara stops and looks at all the lights swirling around. "They are happy to see that you made it, they call your name, can you hear them as well." Lara asks turning to Clark.  
  
"Yes, but Kal-El isn't my name. Clark is." He answers.  
  
"To them you are the last king, you are Kal-El. You are hope." She says smiling.  
  
"Are they? I mean are they Kryptonians?" Clark asks sighing. I'm no king.  
  
"They are you ancestors, this is they place we rest. Since Jor-El has not come to rest. It will be awhile for him to come, and he is stubborn. You already know that, don't you?" She chuckles and smiles.  
  
Clark smiles as well. "Do you know what has gone on while I've been here? How can you reach my mother, you spoke to her?" Clark asks  
  
"She was in such pain, that's the first call a mother can hear. I knew where you were and I knew that you would be safe but had to reach you. I knew that she needed your strength, not just the physical, but the emotional as well. I know some of it, and I have known everything since I felt your mother grieving. I felt her loss too, she didn't know you were safe." Lara answers and sighs. "I didn't want you to see Jor-El as a monster. He thought since you had no knowledge of your people the old ways would work. I'm sorry." Lara puts her hand on Clark's face the son she didn't raise. Clark reaches up to touch it.  
  
"Did you help my dad?" Clark asks remembering that warmth.  
  
"Their bodies are very fragile, but he was so determined to have you be free. And yes, I corrected what had happened with your help. I wish Jor-El hadn't done that. He was simply trying to see if you would sacrifice yourself for your father. And you did. I think it surprised him." Lara stops and lets Clark process.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Clark asks  
  
"I know because I have been with you now. We share emotions. I will always be around for you to talk to when you can't talk to anyone else. I hope you talk to me because you want to not because you are alone. I hope you continue to talk to your parents, the same way. I could never talk with my parents about things."  
  
"Like telepathy?" Clark asks shocked. "They are great, they listen and hear what I say, I'm sorry you couldn't have had that too.  
  
"No, I cannot read thoughts I sense emotions and then the thoughts come." Lara smiles. "You think I am a mind reader. No, that would be your parents, not me. It's okay I only miss being able to talk to you the way they do. And most children and parents don't really talk. You are by far something unique."  
  
"Does he want me to conquer the Earth?" Clark asks  
  
"Yes" a loud masculine voice answers. Jor-El has come. "So is that answer enough."  
  
"That's not what you said to me?" Lara snaps. "You said his destiny was written. As ours was ending."  
  
"They are a flawed race, rule them with strength my son." Clark again quotes the message.  
  
"Yes, indeed they are." Jor-EL comments. "They are manipulative, deceitful, and murderous."  
  
"Not all of them." Clark answers. He is gaining courage and strength.  
  
"Lara. Why bring him here?" Jor-El asks and he already knows the answer.  
  
"You know that answer, you can't affect this environment, and none of your toys work here." Lara snaps angrily  
  
"He can't keep me against my will." Clark turns to Lara.  
  
"I know you found my journal, and I am sure you know about Louise." Jor-El answers.  
  
"This is about Louise?" Lara looks at him and shakes her head. "I should be offended, but I'm not."  
  
"You know about her?" Clark asks  
  
"Yes. Jor-El told his father lost his journal. Even I knew the truth. Jor- El is not much of a liar." Lara smiles. "And he could never tell a joke either. Lack of a sense of humor, his whole family suffered from that disorder."  
  
"Enough Lara, Kal-El was not done with the journey. He has to come back." Jor-El demands.  
  
"No, you had time. He must make his own choices now." Lara answers and then continues talking to Clark. "There will be hard choices ahead and that's why I am not completely furious with him. His testing of you will help you throughout your life. But you make your own destiny, and you are Kal-El and Clark Kent, you will be hope for both sets parents. And we will be with you always." Lara stops. Clark's eyes have grown wide. He realizes something he hadn't thought of, ever.  
  
"You sent the message about my arrival." Clark shakes in shock. "I thought it was Jor-El."  
  
"Yes, you have a good friend in Dr Swann, but like all things trust is earned both ways." Lara finishes.  
  
"You sent a message?" Jor-El questions.  
  
"Yes, I did. You weren't going to send my baby away from me without it." Lara snaps.  
  
"Stubborn." Jor-El declares.  
  
"Right back at you." Lara snaps and smiles.  
  
"How did you, never mind the emotion thing right?" Clark is answering his own question.  
  
"You will have tough decisions ahead, I cannot promise that Jor-El will stay out of it. I do know I trust you and the knowledge you now carry. You see the Native Americans had traditions similar to our old ways, that's why contact with them wasn't difficult. That's why we didn't have to hide from them. They had rituals and beliefs that were similar, although they tended to see us as part of their lore and even 'gods'." Lara finishes. "We will always be able to talk Kal-El, sorry, Clark. It's time for you to go home and to your parents. Remember it's those you love and who love you that make you who you are and who you will be. I will never be able to repay the Kents' for the wonderful job they have done and will continue to do."  
  
The bright light is back and Clark stands in the cave. "At least I have my clothes this time." He walks out of the cave.  
  
It's really all about Louise. He really did love her. He is angry about what happened and the way things came to be. Lara sent that message. I can't believe that. Its dark outside and Clark looks at his watch. I'll bet they are panicking about now. He speeds home. There's a car he doesn't know. Who is here at this hour? He goes inside to see the man, the one from the day he got back.  
  
"Hello, Clark. I really do need to talk to you." Jack Davis pulls out his FBI badge and ID.  
  
Jack fills Clark in on the upcoming trial and the witnesses that are staying at the Luthor manor. He also tells Clark to Continue to be careful. Since he is back on the radar, Lionel may try something again. They all think I disappeared because of Lionel and my dad being hurt was Lionel. Jor- el and Lionel do have something in common; their sons hate them. Clark finishes the thought.  
  
"I will have some security around. They are my people and don't worry." Jack finishes and hand photos of the men coming. "You see anyone else or someone you don't know. Get out of sight and hit this." Jack has each member of the family an electronic pager; it looks like a key chain.  
  
"Dr Swann said his daughter was coming, is she here?" Clark just wants to know if his suspicions about Janine are right.  
  
"No, Clair is actually my adopted daughter. She's 18 and headstrong. She is taking care of a friend right now. But yes she will be here for the trial." Jack answers, not wanting to think about what could happen over the next two weeks.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know." Clark says now I have offended him in a similar way Jor-El offends me.  
  
"It's okay, Clark. I'm still getting use to the idea of her biological father myself. Virgil is a good man, so I am trying to give them space. Her mother was killed and she was only 8. Virgil is the only person who really knows Caitlin well enough to tell Clair about her." Jack finishes. I'm unloading my crap on a kid. I must be losing it. "My men are already out patrolling so don't worry too much, and try to sleep if you can." Jack gets up and shakes Jonathan's hand, then Clark's and then he extends his hand to Martha, she takes with both of hers. He leaves and get to his car, John is checking in the barn and they both nod their heads.  
  
Jonathan looks outside and checks the doors. "Everything is locked up. I know I am not going to sleep. So Clark can you tell me where you were." He asks his son.  
  
"I could use something to eat, and then we can talk." Clark notices his stomach growling, I can remember if I ate.  
  
"That's a good idea." Martha answers. "He didn't eat lunch or dinner." Martha starts to cook some chicken and fresh green beans. She pours Clark a glass of milk. "Just so you don't drink out of the container." She smiles. He's home.  
  
"Thanks, mom." Clark turns as Jonathan sits down. "You're okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, that just worried me and now the FBI is back. I'm thinking about agent Loder." Jonathan says. The agent that Kara made disappear, what was being done about that?  
  
"Remember, we will get through this together." Clark says sitting by his dad.  
  
"You're right." Jonathan smiles and some of that weight is lifting.  
  
Are you here Lara? Clark just thinks to himself.  
  
"Yes, I'm here." She answers. Clark smiles.  
  
Clark tells his parents what has gone on. He still has worries about Jor- El, but his biological mother seems to know and trust him. "She's the one who sent the message Dr Swann, interpreted. She also, trusts me to make my own decisions. Jor-El could still be a threat, I don't know. He wasn't happy about the whole Lara intervening." Clark finishes and has also cleaned his plate.  
  
"There is another piece if you want it." Martha says.  
  
"Yeah, I would." Clark smiles and it seems that some of the weight is lifting from all them. "She says its you who make me who I am. Something about the ones who love you makes you who you are and will be."  
  
"She sounds like she's got a better understanding of us, than Jor-El." Martha answers him bringing the last piece of chicken to Clark.  
  
"She has a sense of humor, like us. Jor-El does according to her doesn't, and neither did any of his family." Clark is amused by the thought.  
  
"Maybe she's human, too." Jonathan speaks up for the first time, since Clark started talking.  
  
**Two weeks have passed**  
  
The courthouse is swarming with reporter, cameras, and onlookers. All you can see is an actually sea of people. The witnesses have been entered into the building through a private entrance. The law enforcement wants to avoid any confrontations until after the trial is over. The jury is being sequestered. All the prosecution's witnesses have testified but one, she starts her testimony today. Chloe paces nervously in the room. I can't do this. I can't. She hears a familiar voice, its Clark and he is talking to Clair.  
  
"You are Clair, right." Clark approaches her.  
  
"Yes, you must be Clark." She says calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Clark." He answers.  
  
"Virgil didn't do you justice, you look older than he said." Clair says  
  
"What did Indiana Jones say 'It's the miles not the years' that make you look older." Clark answers her smiling.  
  
"It was hard looking at him, wasn't it?" Clair knows. Her stomach turns every time she sees a picture of Lionel Luthor.  
  
"Yeah." Clark says quietly. He looks out at the sea of people outside. "They look like vultures. Waiting for the body to die."  
  
"They are necessary evil, however. They provide a check and balance. If not for reporting, no one may have ever known what Lionel had done." Clair answers Clark.  
  
"Just as there is evil there must be good." Clark says.  
  
"Exactly." Clair turns and goes into the room with Chloe.  
  
"Could I talk to him?" Chloe asks.  
  
"After you testify, I promise. I won't let him get away." Clair hands her a bottle of water and a stress ball. "When the lawyers get to you, dig you fingernails into this."  
  
"Okay." Chloe laughs.  
  
There's a knock and Jack and the bailiff come in. "It's time. Are you ready?" Jack asks.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Chloe answers. They all walk together past Clark. He notices that it's Chloe. She turns her head and smiles. They all keep moving to the courtroom.  
  
She's alive. She's alive. He just keeps repeating it over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Standing Up to Evil**

In the courtroom the prosecution calls the Chloe Sullivan. The defense attorneys scramble and start digging for paper work. They look at the list and her name appears. She is dead. Lionel sits beside them. He turns to see Chloe walk in with Jack, and three other people. His angry stare meets Chloe. She digs her fingernails into the stress ball. This is for you dad. She walks up to the witness stand and is sworn in to testify.

"Your honor, this is highly irregular. This witness was listed as deceased." The lead defense attorney attempts to get the witness removed.

"She was on the list. She is a valid witness. And I agree highly unorthodox situation. I presume since there are no more witness, you won't have to worry." The judge made his decision. Anymore stunts like this and I will call all of into chambers.

Chloe testifies to the information she has found and to the confession Lionel Luthor gave her at the hospital.

The defense attempts to break down the young woman with some of the stories she has written and the fact she was listed as dead. She takes each question with calmness and strength, she thinks I am alive and my friend is here. I will not fail. The cross examination is finished and she steps down.

She exits the room with Jack and Clair. She walks out the door and Clark is still standing there. He looks so stunned, and she is so happy to see him again. Chloe turns to Clair. Clair mouths 'Go on.' Chloe runs up to Clark and is about to wrap her arms around him. Clark looks up and still can't believe his eyes. They both attempt to hug each, but it ends up with both bumping into each other's arms. They laugh and finally hug.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? I got a million questions to ask, but I don't know where." Clark's voice trails off. I'm just happy to be holding my best friend and she's alive.

"There's a lot to say and I want to tell you. My first question to you is 'Are you okay?' and my next would be 'is your dad okay?' and the thing I want to say to you is 'I missed you and I love you'" Chloe lets down her guard for only one person. Clark continues to hold her.

"I'm really okay, now. My dad is doing a lot better. And I missed you so much. And I do love you, Chloe Sullivan. "Clark says it and waits. Don't want to let go. She'll have to leave again.

"I'm sorry to break the two of apart. We do need to get her out of here and safe." Clair goes up to them.

"Please I just, "Chloe doesn't want to let go.

"I know but with Lionel knowing that both you and Clark are alive. We have to be even more on our toes." Clair is tough.

Clark thinks It's hard to believe she's only 18 like me. "She's right. Chloe you have to be safe, this is just a Grand Jury trial, Lionel has been convicted of anything, yet." Clark tells her. "So don't worry, I am going to be safe and I will feel even better that I know you are too. Okay?"

"Okay." Chloe is trying to recover and stand tall. He said 'I love you' he thinks he's never going to see me again.

"I know what you're thinking. I meant it, and I will see you again." Clark adds stepping back so that Clair and Jack could take Chloe to safety. "Anything happens I will hold it against you, just so you know." Clark looks at Jack and then Clair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Clair smiles and touches Clark's arm. They walk Chloe out the private entrance. Then a swarm of reporters storm up to the courtroom. The questions start flying out from everywhere.

"Mr. Luthor the Grand Jury has just taken the shortest deliberation and indicted you on murder charges. How is this going to be handled by your attorneys?" the reporter asks.

"I will be vindicated this is just a set back. My attorneys have expected such actions and are ready for the next phase." Lionel answers and then turns to Clark and smirk. I will get you two, count on it.

Clark smiles, stares back at Lionel and thinks. _Keep on trying. I'd love to show you what we're made of. I'm ready but the real question is; are you? _

The attorneys push through the crowd and the bailiffs take custody of Lionel. Clark's eyes revert back to the courtroom doorway, and Lex is standing there.

"Clark, I would really like to talk to you. Just anywhere you want. I am still your friend." Lex waits for an answer. Janine comes up to him with Terrence.

"I'll think about it." Clark answers. What is it you used to say Lex, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? Yeah that was it. Clark walks away, he has to go though the gauntlet of reporters but he has a renewed strength. Chloe is alive, and I will make sure she stays that way.

Clark drives back to the farm with John, and he comments on the man having the same name as his dad. "John is a pretty common name, I mean is that your real name?" Clark asks.

"Yes, it's the name my mother wanted me to have. It's real common. I work with three other guys and guess what they too are named John. Although we have nicknames, that helps." John answers and is smiling.

"What you nickname?" Clarks asks.

"I go by Johnny. I'm the youngest, so I get to be everyone's little brother." John feels a tug on the car and all four tires blow out. "Hang on kid."

The car is out of control and starts to roll, first end over end then it goes rolling on its side. Clark is thrown out, and hits the ground hard. He shakes his head to clear his senses and runs to catch the car before it takes out a power line pole. He just makes the catch. He sets the car down and looks into the driver's side. John is unconscious, but his is breathing and heart is still beating. Clark rips the door off and gently pulls John out of the wreck. I have to get him help. No choice. Clark picks up the injured agent and speeds to Smallville Medical Center. He'll have trouble explaining this. I will deal with it. Then he remembers the key chain. He puts John on a gurney and hits the electronic pager and leaves.

Clark goes back to the car and sees some of Lionel's henchmen, as Chloe would say. They are furious, no one is there, and they load the car up on a truck and drive off. Covering his tracks like good little minions. Clark heads to the house. Nothing had better have been done to Chloe.

At the house the other two guards have picked up on the pager and are collecting the Kents'. Clark comes up and sneaks past them to change clothes. He sneaks back out and goes to the hospital. That's where they will go next. Once there he finds that John, or Johnny, is in pretty bad shape, but thanks to quick actions by some unknown. He will be okay. Jack is already there and spots Clark, and Jack notices he's in different clothes. That kid is going to give me a heart attack. "Clark are you okay?" Jack asks him quietly and in private. "I know something went down, I got the page and show up here to find Johnny in critical but stable condition."he waits

"It was Lionel, his men removed the evidence, I think they wanted us, alive or dead." Clark answers. Be careful, you don't need another person knowing you secret, not yet at least.

"I can believe it. We are moving your parents to a safe house. I am not taking any more chances and you are going too. Don't argue." Jack said. Jack walks down to two other men. Clark listens to the whole conversation.

"Nothing was attempted with Clair, she is okay. And so it her sister." One says.

"Good, I will talk with Clair later, I have to get Clark safe, his parents are taken care of?" Jack asks.

"Yes, sir. You weren't kidding about this guy and no rules. No wonder Loder was in his pocket and is now missing." The other comments and shakes his head. Jack turns to Clark, but Clark has disappeared.

"Damn it, kid. You are going to get yourself killed." Jack curses under his breath. "Spread out and find him, be careful."

The Metropolis Federal Prison, Lionel Luthor is pacing. He is back in the orange jumpsuit. The door opens, Lionel hope to see Harry for some good news. Which would be that they have Clark Kent. Unfortunate for Lionel it's only Lex coming through the door.

"Dad, I really have to say orange is really your color and I love the new haircut." Lex smirks.

"Glad you like it son." Lionel answers and rubs is newly baldhead.

"So you finally agree to see me after I've asked for almost three weeks. It's funny what an indictment can do these days." Lex smiles and pulls a key out of his pocket. "You sent this to Clark, didn't you?" Lex already knows the answer. Terrence found out while investigating the disappearance of the young Mr. Kent.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lionel turns his back and grabs the chair to sit down.

"You know I checked. Clark came to visit you the same day, that I found him in the room." Lex answers. "Trying to drive a wedge between us. Divide and conquer. That's where this is all going with you. You attempt to eliminate Clark, Chloe and myself. In which you have only seceded in creating a stronger bond between Clark and Chloe. I pity you dad." Lex finishes. Lionel doesn't blink. Why would I expect him to blink? My misjudgment, but I wasn't the person he was looking for just now. He has someone new in his pocket, I just wonder. "I will see in court, dad." Lex walks out as Harry walks in. Lex waits outside the door. Harry goes up to Lionel and hands him a piece of paper, the other guards don't notice or care. Lionel's face tells Lex he'd better check on some things. He walks out.

Lionel is furious and tries to contain himself. "What happened? Why did it fail?" He whispers.

"The tires blew out too soon, the guys were up the road. Somehow that kid, escaped with out a scratch and the agent is in the care of the FBI." Harry whispers to Lionel and waits. This isn't a good thing. He isn't going to be happy and I am on the receiving end of it.

"That is Clark Kent's knack, he is never hurt." Lionel turns to his laptop he has just gotten an email.  
  
DME: Do you want out? Make it worth it? I can help you. For a chance at CAL.  
  
MB: Who is CAL?  
  
DME: the farm boy  
  
MB: Get him and it's worth you time. Not dead. How?  
  
DME: I know how, my dad found it.  
  
MB: Deal  
  
I think I know a way to change our luck, Harry." Lionel answers.

Outside in the prison, Lex is walking to his car and sees Clark. "You are not doing what I think you are doing here." Lex asks.

"What are you doing here?" Clark is still angry about the attempt. Johnny could have been killed.

"My father finally agreed to see me. Clark we need to talk. I know he gave you the key and I know you came to visit him the day you found the room. Please let's talk before you see him." Lex attempts to pursued his friend.

"The agent protecting me is lying in the ICU because of Lionel." Clark snaps an answer.

"Then we should get you safe. Please come back to mansion with me. I am not a threat Clark. I am your friend." Lex attempts to convince Clark he is better off leaving Lionel alone for now.

"I'm not your friend." Clark answers.

"I know." Lex answers. "And I can deal with that. Please lets get you safe." Clark finally agrees. They both get into Lex's car and head back to Smallville. They arrive at the mansion and the FBI is there waiting. Jack sees Clark and just shakes his head.

"Exactly what were you thinking, or we're you even thinking?" Jack standing next to Clark.

"I don't know." Clark looks like a kid again. "Is Chloe okay? And my parents?"

"Yes, she's safe, your parents are safe, and we are going to make sure you are too." Jack answers.

"He will be safe here." Lex comments. Hoping for a chance to talk. "If he wants to stay."

"I think its best we take care of this." Jack answers.

"I rather stay here." Clark says. I don't know why I'm doing this but I get the feeling I this is where I need to be.

"Clark, I don't think it's a good idea." Jack thinks. _I am going to have strong arm this kid_.

"Jack we will take good care of him. It's in all of our best interest to keep him safe." Janine speaks up for the first time. She has notice a relief and calmness in Lex with Clark around. Strange what power you have farm boy. I'd definitely like to know you better. "Its not like Terrence has done this type of work before." She finishes as Terrence pours her a drink and takes a bottle of water for himself.

"He's 18, he can make his own decisions Jack. I will keep him safe. Even if you don't trust me." Terrence adds as he sits down.

"Well he's right about that Clark, I can't make you go with me. I could arrest you, but I am going to your decision as final. So what do you want?" Jack relents. I don't need this kid running and I really don't need the aggravation. But man, I do not trust these people.

"I'm staying here." Clark answers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Safe Harbors**

Chloe and Clair are settled at a new safe house after hearing about the attempt on Clark. Chloe paces around the floor. 'He said 'I love you.' I know he is still in love with Lana. But he said it. Does it mean anything?" She turns to Clair for an answer.

"Don't look at me, I'm still trying to figure out the male population myself." Clair adds, "I wish I could tell you he was in love with you. From what I saw he really cares about you, and he said he meant it. But to know if he is in love with you, I couldn't tell. He seems to play things close." Clair finishes. I wish I could reassure her that he wants to be with her. She is so in love with him.

Chloe sits down and looks out the window at so many trees. Someone could sneak up so easy, so much cover.

"Don't worry, no one knows about this place, but me." Clair looks up from her book.

"How can you be sure?" Chloe asks very nervous.

"I just am. Please just try to relax." Clair says I know she's scared that's why we're here. This isn't any FBI or safe house that anyone can search on. That's the luck of having a natural father whose a billionaire.

"How about we watch a movie. You like Keanu, right?" Clair digs out some DVDs and "Pick one?" She hands them to Chloe. "Let's get your mind off of Clark Kent." They put the DVD in and Clair brings in some popcorn. I hope this works. Clair thinks.

"Are you sure he is okay?" Chloe asks.

"Jack said he didn't have a scratch on him, so yeah, I'm sure." Clair answers. "Watch the movie."

At another FBI safe house location the Kents are together. They are concerned, Jack has returned. They have heard the news that Clark has stayed at the Luthor manor. They are talking in private. "What is he doing?" Jonathan asks.

"I don't know Jonathan. He must have a reason." Martha answers. "We raised him well, I am not worried about what he will do."

"I am worried about what Lex will do." Jonathan declares his fears.

"I know. Clark brings the good out in Lex, maybe it will help." Martha adds.

"I hope so. I hope your right. I can't lose Clark. I am happy to know that Chloe is alive though. I know it makes Clark feel better, too." Jonathan adds.

"Yes, it makes it seem less an evil world when good things are discovered." Martha smiles softly taking Jonathan's hand.

At the Luthor manor, all the occupants have turned in. The security patrols the grounds and the alarms are set. Janine is reading in bed. Lex comes in and climbs next to her. "You still read in bed. Something hasn't changed about you." Lex smiles.

"No there's still something I do that will never change. You should get some sleep."

Janine says.

"True, I should. I'd like to stay here if I can." Lex smirks

"No." Janine says and kisses him. "Go sleep in your own room."

"Your loss." Lex gets up and leaves.

"I'll just have to suffer." She says and smiles mischievously.

"Me, too." Lex leaves and goes down the hall. I guess since I'm up I will try to talk to Clark.

**Biting the Bullet**

Lex knocks on the door. Clark opens it. "Do you need something Lex?" Clark asks. I know you want to talk and guess we should just get this over with.

"I'd like to talk if you are up for it." Lex answers. How do I convince you to trust me? I know there is something about you. I've seen things and know things, but nothing adds up.

"Sure, I don't think I'll sleep tonight." Clark says opens the door wide and Lex walks in.

"What are you listening to these days." Lex hears music playing.

"I borrowed it from one security guards. It's not bad, but I'd rather be in my loft." Clark hand the CD case to Lex.

"This would be Matt's stuff, he really likes jazz." Lex adds. "Nora Jones is supposed to be the next great voice. I think I'd rather be at your loft, too. All I can say is I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't change the fact that I was looking into your life."

"What did you expect me to think when I saw all of those pictures of me, my family, my friends and what do you think? Do you think I'm a meteor freak?" Clark finishes and turns away from Lex with anger. Maybe if I go with freak thing, he'll get caught up in that. I just have to try something; he isn't someone I can trust anymore.

"I should have told you. I hadn't done anything with the room since Helen, well since she tried killing me the first time." Lex answers. Maybe if I say that then he let me back in, I've got to try. He is something important and I think he could be the one thing that completes my destiny.

"How can I believe that? You had the room still." Clark all but beats Lex over the head with the fact that he had kept the stuff. You are trying to get your way.

"I couldn't destroy it. I know that I should have, but you know me. I am obsessed with knowing everything." Lex says. Maybe if I say that he'll go with he's human give him a chance. "You kept my grandparents death a secret, and I believed you when you said why you did that. You also said that's why my father had the shock therapy treatment done and me committed. You also tried to rescue me from him. I'm glad you were there to see it. I wish you could have stopped it. I think even now would be there for me, just because that's who you are, Clark Kent." Lex ends.

"I don't know if I would still save you, knowing what I know." Clark turns around. "But if I didn't try to help I would be just like someone else and I know I couldn't live with myself." Just then the alarm blares through the house and you can hear rapid gunfire shattering glass.

"Move." Lex grabs Clark and heads for the security room. Glass continues to shatter and Janine is heading down the hall.

"Your father still has way too many friends in low places." She looks directly at Lex.

"No time for small talk, get into the 'panic room' and stay there." Terrence shoves them.

Just as they start heading for the room, the skylight shatter and three heavily armed men drop in. Janine takes out one of them with backspin kick, the other is trying take down Lex, and Clark has passed out. Terrence takes the third man down but two more appear from the stairs, and Terrence goes down. Janine attempts to get Clark up and out of there, she is thwarted by a blow to the head from one of their attackers, green shards fly as her head hits the floor. Clark's eyes open and he realizes all to well that its 'kryptonite' and he lies helpless. Lex is still grappling with his assailant and sees both Terrence and Janine are down and two men are grabbing Clark. It takes all of his strength, he push the man out an upstairs window.

"Clark, get up. You have to fight." Lex is then heading towards the two men and a shot rings out from the stairs. Lex sees the man's face and passes out. They grab Clark and head out with him. That man goes up to finish off the others when a female voice rings out.

"We have what we need right now. I think this keep Jack busy." She shows him in her hand is a grenade. "Let's go. Everybody out!" She pulls the pin, drops the grenade and runs out the shattered window. The helicopter is coming and she and Clark are whisked off. She sees the explosion and watches it. The other men loaded up and head out as fast as possible, in the distance you can hear sirens and see light flashing red and blue. "All this trouble just for you." She looks at Clark. "I owe you pain." She smiles. All Clark can do is lie in pain. The shards have pierced his skin and the must be more of it around. He has only felt this bad when he was shot by Van. He passes out again.

Lex recovers his senses; the grenade took out the stairs and toppled the wall. He fumbles on the floor coughing, and his breathing is labored. He finds Terrence first. "Of course you would die." He finds for a pulse and Terrence is still breathing. He searches for Janine; she is on her side under a beam. He can tell that part of the mansion is burning. "It's going to take them awhile, to get to us." He hears something from the window and remembers the man he shoved out. He grabs the gun from Terrence and fires two rounds before he realizes. The firefighters are using that as way to get in. Luckily for the firefighters, that time Lex was a suck shot. He hit the wall instead.

"Don't shot!" The last thing Lex hears before passing out again.

**Alliances**

Lex is sitting by Janine this time. "Oh my, what a headache." Janine moans. "Clark, her eyes flew open, what was wrong with him." She is trying to sit up; she finds she has a broken leg. "Just great. Terrence was hit, is he all right? Where is Clark? And why aren't you in a bed?"

Terrence will be fine, Clark was taken, and I will be wearing this for awhile." Lex shows her his sling; the shot took out his right arm for the time being.

"Do you know who they were?" She looks at Lex. You can't lie to me.

"I thought I remember the one that shot me, but I'm not sure where it's from." Lex answers.

"Well, I'll bet Jack Davis is ready to arrest us all." Janine says trying to adjust her position in the bed. "Have they gotten here?" Lex just nods his head. "You are worried about Clark."

"Yes." Lex comments.

"What aren't you telling me?" Janine asks. Do I really want to know?

"Someone helped my father escape." Lex adds and shakes his head.

"From a federal prison you dad escapes. He should change his name to Houdini Luthor. That man can get himself out of more situations than any escape artist." Janine finishes. "Well he is at least he is consistent. What is being done to find him?"

"Everything we've got and then some." Jack Davis walks in and there is no hiding his anger or disappointment. "Do you realize how many men are dead now, and we will probably add that kid to the list before long." Jack looks at Lex and Janine.

"How many families do I need to call? I owe those men that much. They were doing their job and they knew the risks." Janine says. I know it seems harsh, but without men ready to sacrifice all, we wouldn't be who we are.

"I have already done that for you. I knew this would happen." Jack said.

"Do you think you are your FBI would have fared better?" Janine asks and in away is relieved not to have to tell those families. Arrangements would be made to help the families however small it may be.

"I don't know. And that's what bugs me." Jack answers. "We have got to find the young Mr. Kent and fast. His parents know and are terrified."

"I am sure with your resources and Terrence's, that we can find him. So can we call a truce and work together?" Janine offers an olive branch to the man who helped her once.

"Truce it is." Jack says. "Let's get to work."

**Derailments**

Clair's pager goes off. Do I tell her or not? She will be upset either way. Think about it, would you want to know. I'd better go wake her up. Clair heads up to where Chloe is staying. She stands there, trying to get her nerve up. She can't and walks back down stairs to the laptop. She signs in.

An instant message pops up. 

Voyager: Are you aware of what has happened?

Traveler: Yes, just informed.

Voyager: I am already searching and will update you.

Traveler: Will he be all right?

Voyager: I don't know. I know he is very resourceful.

Traveler: Let me know anything at all. I am checking in with Base.

Voyager: Good Luck.

Chloe comes downstairs. She looks at Clair. "What happened?"

Clair tells her that Clark has been taken. "We aren't sure by who yet? They are working on it."

"Do you know if he was hurt?" Chloe is trying to hold it together. He's dead, he tells me he loves me and he dies.

"They think so, but no one is for sure." Clair answers her.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Chloe goes into reporter mode, shuts down the emotions. They get in the way.

"Yes, Clark was at the Luthor manor. Three security guards were killed and no one in the house escaped injury. Perry White is okay, but Helen is also missing. So there it is." Clair tells and notices. She is shutting down. I know she does this when she is afraid of losing someone. Please let him be okay. "Let's go, I think we will be of more use somewhere else. What do you say intrepid reporter?" She turns to Chloe, who is already up the stairs. Keep her busy and focused on finding him alive.

Clair and Chloe arrive at the FBI offices in Metropolis. Clair shows her badge and gets Chloe checked in and her visitor badge. They head to the elevator and to the 10th floor. It's already buzzing with work. "Clair what are you doing on this floor?" a man asks.

"Just looking for my dad, is he up here." Clair answers him and smiles. They only see me when they can't figure out the MO.

"Yeah and he's in a mood." The man answers her and gestures to Jack Davis' office.

"Thanks JB. I'll see you at softball practice." Clair says smiling.

"Not a chance." JB walks off.

"Time to tame the tiger, Let's go." Clair gets ready for Jack's very bad mood and reaction.

"Dad, would you like some help?" Clair stands at the door, Chloe right behind her.

"You have brought her out here!" He shouts.

"Well it was that or take a chance she would run off and do something crazy." Clair answers calmly. I am so use to you doing this its not even fun anymore.

Jack grumbles and curses under his breath. "Fine, she stays put." Jack comments and goes back to looking at possible locations for Clark to be held. "You know your friend got himself into this." Jack turns and looks at Chloe.

"I'm sure Clark was trying to do the right thing. We all make mistakes, we are all human." Chloe snaps back. Don't you put this on my friend, its your fault and you just can't deal with it.

"Let's go over here before you two decide to launch WW3." Clair puts herself in front of Chloe and moves her down to an empty cubicle Clair signs in and starts to work through some of the files that Virgil has sent her.

"How do you know Dr. Swann?" Chloe asks really strange.

"He is my natural father." Clair answers without turning her head.

"Wow." Chloe says and sits down. _That's your dad. I am trying to picture that._

"That's all you have to say. You mean you're speechless." Clair laughs trying to get Chloe to realize that it's okay.

"Sorry, it's just that he and Clark email each other. I mean this is one for my weird files, you know." Chloe just keeps trying to process the new truth she has discovered.

"He happens to like your friend Clark. I think he sees a little bit of himself in Clark, what he was like when he and my mother were together." Clair adds. "Let's find Clark and sees if he will tell us what those two boys talk about in email."

"Do you think Lionel has killed him already?" Chloe asks. I'm afraid of the answer.

"Truthfully, I think if he wanted him dead. He would have done that at the Luthor mansion. I afraid it's something else with Lionel." Clair answers and knows all to well its not going to make Chloe feel safe. "That's why we have to find him." She adds.

"Exactly." Chloe starts going through the pages with Clair. They sort out possible places for Lionel to be hiding.


	8. Chapter 8 Final

**Somewhere in Metropolis**

Clark stirs from dream. He opens his eyes. He tries to move but his body is racked with pain. He remembers that those shards are in his back and he can feel each one of them. A door opens and she comes in, "Oh are we not enjoying the accommodations, Kal?" that last word had venom dripping from it.

The only time that name was used, oh no it's Morgan Edge, and he isn't dead after all.

"Are we in pain, little man?" she asks.

She's relishing in the fact that I am in pain, but why? I don't know her.

As she walks around him, she gives him one good kick to the back, right where a shard is lodged. "Does that hurt?" Clark is groaning in pain and attempts to curl up.

"All these pretty little green rocks? I'll make me a necklace from them." She gives him one last kick.

"Enough Dani, remember Lionel wants him to stay alive and we're not supposed to spill too much blood." A male voice commands her and comes into the room. "I'll bet you just wondering why my little sis is so mad at you. It won't hurt to tell you. You see our dad is dead because of you Kal, or Clark. Your name won't matter for much longer. By the way I'm Damien and you have already met Dani." He points to the young woman. "Dani like to play with her food as it were. She is a little disturbed, so I wouldn't upset her. She is very good at causing pain without spilling too much blood." Damien whispers that last bit in Clark's ear.

_So Lionel had Morgan Edge's progeny doing his dirty work. It figures, and explains the meteor rocks. Morgan knew what they did. _Clark thoughts spin.

"You know those rocks, could be really pretty if they glowed like that all the time." Dani comments. "I guess daddy actually did know what he was talking about."

Clark attempts to move again. Dani is right there with a kick to the head and he blacks out. She watches as a rivet of blood runs down from the cut.

Clark wakes up. He must have feel asleep. He isn't alone. He realizes Chloe is lying next to him. Oh boy. What happened?

Chloe wakes up. "Hey what are you doing here?" then she realizes that she is up in Clark's loft. Oh boy. She turns and smiles. Well he has his clothes on and I have mine, so what were we doing?

"Do you remember falling asleep? I don't." Clark asks.

"Nope. I do know that if I didn't call my dad, it going to be hell for me at home." Chloe gets her phone and checks the last number dialed. "Okay the last number I dialed was yours." Oh boy.

"Clark are you out here?" Jonathan shouts.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm here." Clark answers. He's mad, talk about hell.

"Is Chloe up there, too." Jonathan asks. "Her dad called this morning when he found she hadn't come home."

"Yes, Mr. Kent. I'm here." Chloe answers. "I'd better call my dad.

"Yes, you should. Go inside the house." Jonathan comments coming up the stairs.

Chloe mouths 'I'm sorry' and leaves.

Sharp intense pain wakes Clark, someone is jabbing a needle in arm. He watches as the tube fills with blood. "I'll take this and test it." Someone in a lab coat says. "If it is what we need, we will be taking the specimen."

"Just so I get my fee." Damien says.

"No more injuries, I may need all of the blood to accomplish what Mr. Luthor wants." The lab coat orders and walks out.

"No more injuries, I don't follow her orders." Dani answers with a kick to Clark's midsection. "Poor little Kal. Why don't you call for your mommy, or for Chloe, that was the dream girl's name wasn't it. Too bad big brother botched that job. I will have to take care of her myself." Dani had a smirk on her face. He was alone again. The pain racked his body.

Back at the FBI offices, JB has found something. "Hey look at this shot, it's from one of the security cams in the Luthor house. It must have been on a different system, cause this one was recording the whole thing." He pulls up the details of what happened. Chloe wants to turn away, but if she sees something it may help. "This is the best shot of the crew, you see him, and them her."

Clair stops and stares coldly. She recognizes the man, his tats she will never forget. "He is one Morgan Edge's men, and that little beauty is Danielle. Dani, his baby girl." Clair wants to get and run, she sits. Count to 10, before you do anything.

"Oh God." Chloe gasps.

"Now we know where to start digging. Let's find them. Where Dani is, Damien is right there with her. Those twins are never apart." Clair announces and the starts typing on the laptop.

"This won't be pretty." JB says to Chloe and heads to Jack's office.

Away from the warehouse and in the lab office where the sample taken from Clark is being tested Lionel paces furiously. "Well?" Lionel Luthor asks the good doctor as she finishes the tests.

"It's the same." Helen answers.

"Yes. I have him." Lionel seems almost gleeful. "Lets get to the warehouse and get my cure back here." Lionel and Helen go outside and get into the truck with several guards. They head over to the warehouse.

Dani is playing kick the Kal. "It's a new game. It just leaves bruises, not cuts. Unfortunately big brother said I couldn't cut you. That's no fun." Dani continues to walk around Clark and he doesn't know when she is going to kick.

It's like painful game of Duck -Duck -Goose with only me as the victim. Clark thinks to himself.

"Leave him alone Dani. They are coming to get him." Damien shouts down to her.

Dani gives one last sharp kick and leaves him alone. "Your lucky day." She smirks

Lara can you hear me? Lara. Clark calls out.

Kal-El, Clark I hear you. Lara comes to his side.

I need help. Please. Clarks pleads

I cannot affect your environment. I can only talk with you. Lara is frightened.

Can you reach my parents? Please. Clarks asks and it's getting harder for Clark to breathe.

This is why you shouldn't meddle in the affairs of the humans. Jor-El shouts.

Please Lara. Clark pleading in agony

Did you know that our home would be his poison? Lara asks.

I suspected, I wasn't sure. Jor-EL comments.

So because he cares for this world and its inhabitants you will let him die. Jor-El you can affect this environment. If you ever loved me you will heal him. Lara begs.

I will find your parents. Lara says as Clark passes out.

Jor-El. Lara pleads.

There is a bright light and flashes, a wave shakes the warehouse and it tumble down. Buildings rattle throughout Metropolis, including the FBI offices. Glass shatters and people are running for cover. Then there is dead silence and a crater where bodies lying around it.

What have you done? Lara looks out at the damage.

Had to eliminate the threats to Kal-El.

What you did is? Lara can't finish what she wants to say. She is gone.

The truck with Helen and Lionel rolls over from the wave. There is a mess of tangled metal and bodies.

Lionel is unconscious. Helen has been impaled. Clark crawls out from the crater. He sees the carnage. He wants to cry, but can't. He sees that there are some people still alive.

I have to help them. Clark decides.

Now do you understand why you should not meddle in their affairs? They will betray and use you. [/font] Jor-El declares.

"I'm not going to stop helping them. So bring it on." Clark yells. Sirens blare and he can hear people needing help. He goes to do what he can.

As he walks away from the crater, it reminds him of the one he made. I will not fail.

A few days later in Clark's loft

"Hey are you feeling better?" Chloe comes up the stairs. Clark is sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm better." Clark answers. Chloe sits next to him.

"I guess we are going to have to talk about things. I'm not good at saying this in person so I wrote it down." She hands him a letter. "I'll go and let you be alone, I'm sure you need to relax. Especially since school starts on Monday." She gets up to leave and Clark is opening the letter and reads it. He gets up and heads down to find her.

"Chloe wait. When did you write this?" Clark asks

"That time you and your mom were sick." Chloe answers him trying not to loose control.

"I didn't know. I mean you said you wanted to be friends, after the tornado or was that you climbing into your shell." Clark asks.

"Oh my, I didn't want to do this." She starts to cry and walks away.

"Chloe, why didn't you tell me?" Clarks says taking her by the shoulders.

"Because you said Lana after I poured my heart out. I just couldn't deal with it. It hurt. Oh I hate this." Chloe tears start falling down out of control.

"She is moving on. I need to move on too. Lana was my first love." Clark finishes. I sound like and after school special. Stop now.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Chloe asks. Please. Please. Please be saying you want more.

"I'm saying I want to be more than your best friend. If that's something you still want from me." Clark answers. Chloe smiles and she takes his hand in hers. "Let's take it slow."

"I agree, we should take it slow." Chloe says. It was worth the wait.

All of the sudden a violent blow wakes up Clark. I was a dreaming but which part. He attempts to move. His back is on fire from the shards and his muscles ache with pain.

"Wakey Wakey Kal. No time to sleep." Dani voice becomes clear.

Well she's real. I think. Clark tries to clear his head.

"Dani, enough." Damien yells at her. "Lionel wants him alive."

Well I guess he's real, too. Clark thinks.

"No on lets me have any fun. Who were dreaming about Kal? Was it Chloe? I got something real special in mind for her." Dani gives his midsection one last kick. This sends Clark's whole body into a seizure.

"Dani, I said enough" Damien grabs her as drags her away.

I have to get away. She'll kill Chloe. That was Clark's last thought before he passes out.

Back at the FBI building they are narrowing down the list of buildings that Dani and Damien have used. They have recruited Clair's friend 'Voyager" to pull in satellite images of the areas.

"Why aren't going through normal channels?" JB asks.

"Because normal channels take too long." Jack and Clair answer in unison.

"There." Chloe spots the same man with tats, the one in the video.

"We got you. Just you wait." Clair says.

"You and Chloe need to stay here. This is what I do." Jack tells his daughter.

"Dad." Clair is about to protest and sees is futile. "Okay."

"Sit on them JB, I need them both and I will get that boy back. Don't worry Chloe." Jack goes to get the assault teams and SWAT together.

**The Calvary**

Clark wakes up to the sound of rapid gunfire and it takes him a minute to realize that he is still trapped. What is going on? Are they here to help or am I having another dream. Clark looses consciousness. The FBI teams move in on the building and surround it. Jack decides to take them out.

"Are you sure this isn't personal?" someone asks.

"Do you think they will give up without a fight? Any word on Lionel's whereabouts?" Jack asks.

"Nope." He answers.

Back in the building Damien is getting stuff together. "We have to go. They aren't going to stay out there forever." He turns to Lionel. Why did I agree to help you? "Let's go." Damien goes out the door.

"Get Clark. I am not losing my cure." Lionel commands. The four men look at him and go get the freak. Clark is passed out. He starts to wake up when he feels he is being moved.

"Wake up Kal-El." A voice says. "You must wake up, now."

Clark's eyes open. He attempts to speak but it garbled. Just then a blast open the garage door and SWAT and assault team members storm in. Gunfire blasts from everywhere. Clark has been dumped on the floor. It smashes the shards deeper into his flesh. He looses consciousness again.

Jack and his group move into the area, He sees Lionel and Damien running for a vehicle and chases after. Damien is firing back and Lionel is running to the driver's side, he gets in and takes off. A sharpshooter on the roof of the next building has taken down Damien. He targets the car Lionel is driving and takes out two of the tires. That action makes the car roll and Lionel is thrown from the car and lands in a pile of garbage. He is unconscious when Jack makes his way up to him.

The teams start to sweep the areas. "Keep an eye out for Dani, she'll take you out."

They find all the members of the group and are surprised when they find Helen. She has started a fire to destroy whatever they were doing here.

"Jack, you're just going to love this." One team member says over the com. "We found the missing Dr Bryce."

"Good. Take her into custody." Jack says.

"Hey Jack, the kid's not going make if we don't get him to the hospital now." The medic buzzes on the com-link.

"Get him and go." Jack orders.

Clark starts to wake up. "Hang on kid." The medic tells him.

"No please." If you take me to the hospital, my secret is out. Clark attempts to get up.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." The medic tries to calm him. Clark knows he can't let them. It takes every bit of energy and he pushes the man away.

"Move Kal-El, you must move." He hears that voice again. It seems to give him strength. He moves and also realizes that there are so many men he can't get away. "The water Kal-El, go there." Clark makes a dive. The water is cold and Clark is floating and then he is warm all of the sudden. Then the next moment, someone drags him out of the water. He tries to struggle but the effort is in vain. He is loaded onto a gurney and they 'Care flight' him to the hospital.

Clark wakes up to see the worried faces of his parents. He has an IV in his arm, which he knows isn't good.

He tries to talk. "Mom." It comes out muffled, but she knows what he is saying. Martha walks up to his bedside.

"You had us worried for sure, this time." She smiled trying to cover that they were worried about what the doctors might figure out.

"Home." Clark says. Martha turns to Jonathan.

"We have to take him home." Martha says.

"I will try to convince them." He says walking out the door. If they figure out what is different about Clark. He passes Chloe and Clair in the waiting room. He stops. "Chloe, he's awake if you want to go down to see him." He tells her and heads to the nurse's station. He sees Lex coming up. Lex still has the sling. Jonathan isn't sure what to do.

"How is Clark?" Lex asks. This throws a wrench in the theory.

"He is awake and wants to go home." Jonathan says.

"You aren't sure the doctors will let him go, right?" Lex adds.

"Truthfully, I want to take him home." Jonathan says. Why did I just say that to Lex of all people?

"Then let's go. I want Clark home as well." Lex follows Jonathan.

Chloe knocks and peeks in the room. Clark has only been sick once before that she knows of, and that's when she confessed how she felt to him. Only to hear Lana's name, instead, and she retreated back to shell that time.

"It's okay, Come in Chloe." Martha says.

"Hey." Clark mumbles.

"Hey yourself. You know you scared me." Chloe says.

"Sorry." Clark says.

"No, but you will be." Chloe comes back and tries to smile. She takes his hand.

Jonathan returns and asks Martha to step outside. "They have agreed to release him. Lex pulled some strings. It's scary." He tells her.

"We can get him home and do something. We both know what's wrong with him." Martha says and looks at him. "Let's go home."

The papers signed and loading Clark into the truck, Jonathan and Martha Kent head home. Clair and Chloe follow them.

"Why are they taking home? He is still so sick." Chloe is afraid.

"I think they are taking him home because it what he wants." Clair says. "Just think you can do your best Florence Nightingale." She smiles at Chloe. "He is going to need so serious TLC."

Chloe smiles and thinks he will want Lana to do that.

"Those thought are not going to get you anywhere." Clair tells her.

They arrive at the farm and unload supplies. Jonathan and Martha put Clark on the couch to rest. Chloe is pacing outside. "Do you mind if I suggest something?" Clair asks.

"Go ahead." Jonathan says. I will do anything to get you to leave. I have got to help my son.

"Chloe, why don't you sit with Clark? I need to talk the Kent's." Clair leans out the door. "Let's go outside." They follow her.

"What do you want?" Jonathan is tired and doesn't mince words.

"Virgil had to come clean with me, so I could help. I just wanted you to know. I figure no one else does. Maybe Lionel Luthor, and Lex is suspicious." She goes to the trunk of her car and pulls out a chest. "This is Clark's blood. I switched as much as I could. It wasn't easy." Martha and Jonathan are both shocked and afraid.

"Why?" Martha asks.

"Because, he isn't alone. He is the last of his world. But he isn't alone." Clair waits for the information to process.

"You are?" Jonathan asks and is looking pale.

"My father is human. My mother wasn't. And now you know, too." Clair smiles and waits for them to regain the composure and then asks, "Do you know what's making him sick?"

"Yes. It's the meteors." Martha is glad for any help.

"Then I will get Chloe out of here and safe, and you take care of your son." Clair says. "There will be guards around so all of you be careful." She turns to go get Chloe.

At Metropolis Federal prison, Lionel Luthor is still unconscious and Lex is talking with the doctors. "Will my father regain consciousness?"

"We don't know what caused the state in the first place. We can't see any serious head trauma. All we can do it wait."

Somewhere in Metropolis, Dani is licking her wounds. "I will get all of you." She says to an empty room.

copyrightLanieTrace2004


End file.
